Kounodori
Details *'Title:' コウノドリ *'Title (romaji):' Kounodori *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Medical *'Broadcast network:' TBS *'Air time:' Friday 22:00 Season 1 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 11.41% *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Oct-16 to 2015-Dec-18 *'Theme song:' Anata ga Koko ni Ite Dakishimeru Koto ga Dekiru Nara by miwa Synopsis The drama revolves around Kounotori Sakura, an Ob-Gyn doctor working at the Persona General Medical Centre who is also a gifted jazz pianist. His mother had died at childbirth and he was brought up in an orphanage, which is what fueled his ambition to be an ob-gyn. He hopes to be able to deliver every baby to this world, congratulating them on the gift of life given to their little bodies. ''-TBS'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Ayano Go as Kounotori Sakura **Takamura Kaito as young Sakura *Matsuoka Mayu as Shimoya Kae *Yoshida Yo as Komatsu Rumiko **Tsunematsu Yuri as young Rumiko *Sakaguchi Kentaro as Shirakawa Ryo *Seino Nana as Sumida Mayumi *Hirayama Yusuke as Kase Hiroshi *Toyomoto Akinaga (豊本明長) as Funakoshi Takuya *Asano Kazuyuki as Ozawa Masanobu *Ayado Chie as Onoda Keiko *Eguchi Noriko as Mukai Shoko *Yamaguchi Sayaka as Arai Megumi *Hoshino Gen as Shinomiya Haruki *Omori Nao as Imahashi Takayuki Guests *Kaname Jun as Kobayakawa Toshiya (ep1) *Usuda Asami as Kobayakawa Yoriko (ep1) *Shimizu Fumika as Yano Natsuki (ep1) *Oguri Shun as Nagai Hiroyuki (ep2) *Kawamura Yukie as Nagai Harumi (ep2,6) *Yamada Maho as Kimura Noriko (ep2,3) *Abukawa Mihoko as Murakawa Ikue (ep2) *Maeda Goki as Kihara Yuya (ep2,6) *Watanabe Kenkichi as Hiroyuki's father (ep2) *Sato Naoko (佐藤直子) as Hiroyuki's mother (ep2) *Ishida Hikari as Seto Kanako (ep3) *Otoo Takuma as Seto Keisuke (ep3) *Yamada Mochika as Seto Haruka (ep3) *Sato Shiori (佐藤栞里) as Negishi Wakana (ep3) *Watanabe Yuuta (渡辺裕太) as Negishi Daiki (ep3) *Wada Masato as Tanaka Jun (ep4) *Kawai Aoba as Tanaka Yoko (ep4) *Tsumura Kazuyuki (津村和幸) as Yoko's father (ep4) *Mitani Etsuyo as Yoko's mother (ep4) *Yamaguchi Mayu as Yoshizawa Rena (ep5) *Mochizuki Ayumu as Motokura Ryo (ep5) *Nakajima Hiroko as Yoshizawa Masami (ep5) *Hotaru Yukijiro as Motokura Kazuo (ep5) *Karasuma Setsuko (烏丸せつこ) as Kasahara Setsuko (ep5) *Tsuchiya Ryota (土屋良太) as Hayami Kenichi (ep5) *Takizawa Ryoko as Hayami Mitsue (ep5) *Asaji Yoko as Kagami Michiko (ep5) **Kitaura Ayu (北浦愛) as young Michiko (ep5) *Nishida Naomi as Aizawa Miyuki (ep6,8-10) *Moriguchi Yoko as Takeshita Atsuko (ep6) *Onishi Ayaka as patient (ep6) *Minamisawa Nao as Mori Asako (ep7) *Nakamura Yuri as Kawamura Misaki (ep8) *Tanimura Mitsuki as Tsuchiya Maki (ep8) *Morioka Ryu as Tsuchiya Masakazu (ep8) *Sakai Miki as Koizumi Akiko (ep9) *Kinami Haruka as Iizuka Ritsuko (ep10) *Sano Yasuomi as Iizuka Toshio (ep10) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Manga by Suzunoki Yu (鈴ノ木ユウ) *'Screenwriter:' Yamamoto Mutsumi, Tsubota Fumi (坪田文) *'Producer:' Tawada Yutaka (峠田浩) *'Director:' Doi Nobuhiro, Kaneko Fuminori, Kato Naoki (加藤尚樹) *'Music:' Kimura Hideakira Season 2 *'Episodes:' 11.87% *'Viewership ratings:' 11.41% *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Oct-13 to 2017-Dec-22 *'Theme song:' Kiseki by Uru Synopsis Set two years later. Story follows the growth and conflicts of Kounotori Sakura. He works as a doctor delivering babies and also performs as a concert pianist under the nickname of "Baby." -- TV Japan Cast *Ayano Go as Kounotori Sakura *Matsuoka Mayu as Shimoya Kae *Yoshida Yo as Komatsu Rumiko *Sakaguchi Kentaro as Shirakawa Ryo *Asano Kazuyuki as Ozawa Masanobu *Eguchi Noriko as Mukai Shoko *Miyazawa Hio as Akanishi Goro *Hoshino Gen as Shinomiya Haruki *Omori Nao as Imahashi Takayuki *Furuhata Seika as Aso Risako *Matsumoto Wakana as Kurasaki Emi Guests *Sasaki Kuranosuke as Ogishima Katsuhide (ep1) *Shida Mirai as Hayami Mana (ep1) *Izumisawa Yuuki (ep1) *Takahashi Maryjun (ep1) *Naoto Inti Raymi (ナオトインティライミ) (ep1) *Tsuchimura Kaho (土村芳) (ep2) *Fukushi Seiji (ep2) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Manga by Suzunoki Yu (鈴ノ木ユウ) *'Screenwriter:' Tsubota Fumi (坪田文), Yajima Koichi (矢島弘一), Yoshida Yasuhiro (吉田康弘) *'Producer:' Nasuda Jun, Tawada Yutaka (峠田浩) *'Director:' Doi Nobuhiro, Kaneko Fuminori, Kato Naoki (加藤尚樹) *'Music:' Kimura Hideakira External Links *Season 1 official site *Season 2 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2017 Category:TBS